


HashiMada One Shots

by reapjii



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fanfic, Gay, HashiMada, Hashirama - Freeform, Lemon, M/M, MadaHashi, Madara - Freeform, NSFW, Senju Hashirama - Freeform, Uchiha Madara - Freeform, naruto fanfic, one shots, possibly nsfw, theyre babies, theyre so gay, you dont even know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 03:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reapjii/pseuds/reapjii
Summary: Young Hashimada ftw. Also I haven’t written a fanfic in more than a year, pls be nice- Oh, and I’ll be stating whether it’s young or not.





	1. Young Hashimada

It was around midnight when Madara was sitting down in the forest near the stream him and Hashirama would always meet up at to skip stones and talk about their future plans. He always thought Hashirama was silly for rambling about all the plans he has to make a village where everyone was at peace, but he couldn’t help but think about it too. He hated the fact that it was constantly on his mind along with him. He hated that Hashirama was always on his mind even when they would argue and separate for a few days but meet back at their meeting spot at the same time.. like they both knew that they missed each other.

 

“Madara?”

 

Hashirama was behind him, crouching down to his level to see if he was okay. He moved Madara’s messy hair behind his ear as he sat next to him. His face was red and drenched in tears.

 

“What do you want?”  Madara sniffled, looking away from Hashirama to wipe his nose with his sleeve.

 

Hashirama flinched.  “I heard you were crying and I just wanted to see if you were okay.”

 

“I’m fine…”

 

“Well, you don’t look fine. What’s wrong?”

 

“I just wish there was peace.”

 

“Yeah, me too.” Hashirama looked at the water .

 

That wasn’t the only reason why he was crying, but he didn’t want to tell him what was really wrong.

 

“ But you never cried about this before.” He added, looking back at Madara.

 

“W-Well I’m crying about it now, stupid Senju!!” He whipped his head around to snap at Hashirama. Hashirama frowned as his face drooped.

 

“Oh... I didn’t mean to upset you..”

 

“There’s nothing wrong, so get your sad mug out of my face!” Madara scrunched his nose up.

 

Hashirama hugged his knees, staring at the water depressingly. “S-Sad mug?”

 

Madara couldn’t help but crack a smile.

 

“But seriously, I just want to help you. You never let me help you.”

 

“I don’t need your stupid help.” He frowned again.

 

The Senju stood up. “Why can’t you let me help you?”

 

“Because I don’t need your help! You’re annoying.”

 

“Please let me help you!”

 

“Go away!”

 

“Just tell m-“

 

“I CAN’T STOP THINKING ABOUT YOU, OKAY?” He cut him off, tears running down his cheeks.

 

Hashirama stood there surprised. Never did he think that Madara Uchiha, someone who would yell and snap at him, would say that. He felt butterflies in his stomach as he slowly sat back down next to him.

 

“Really?”

 

He stood silent, staring out into the water to see the moon’s reflection.

 

“Why couldn’t you just say that?”

 

“Because I thought you wouldn’t understand what I feel...” He looked back at Hashirama.

 

Before he could even see Hashirama’s reaction, Hashirama grabbed his cheeks and pulled him closer to him, pressing his lips against his and closing his eyes shut. Madara froze. He couldn’t even comprehend what was going on. Instead, he clenched his fists nervously and closed his eyes. It seemed like the logical thing to do for the time being.

 

After what seemed like an eternity, Hashirama pulled away and caressed Madara’s cheek.

 

“Of course I understand how you feel. I thought it was pretty obvious.” He ran his fingers through his hair.

 

Madara’s face was burning red, but thankfully the darkness helped hide his flustered cheeks.

 

Hashirama Senju just  kissed him.

 

Hashirama kissed  him.

 

“What are you trying to say, idiot?” He retorted

 

“What I’m trying to say is I love you too.” 

 

Madara just sat there surprised, yet confused. He wasn’t sure if he really meant it, but he trusted him that he truly meant what he said. He thought about their future together and them together leaving peacefully in the life that they envisioned for themselves and others. Yeah, it was silly for him to still think about that considering the situation, but he couldn’t help the fact that Hashirama made him feel warm and safe whenever he was around or when he thought about him. Hashirama just smiled and hoped that Madara wouldn’t yell at him for being annoying. 

 

Instead of what Hashirama thought he would do, he simply chuckled and wiped his tears away.

 

“You always were the one to do stupid stuff like this.”

 

They sat for about an hour or so before heading hone. Before parting ways, Madara quickly pecked Hashirama on the cheek and ran away. He held his cheek in his hand as he walked home. 

 

”I love him..” He thought to himself as he walked inside and went to bed, dreaming about him and Madara together in peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologize about any mistakes. i originally wrote this in my notes, but it got messed up when converting it here. :(


	2. Young Hashimada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What animal do you think you would be if you were reincarnated as one?” Hashirama asked as he threw a stone into the water, watching the ripples as the rock skipped along. Madara thought for a moment. He never exactly thought about this question, so he didn’t have an answer at the top of his head.

Madara and Hashirama were out talking while skipping stones in the water. Hashirama liked to ask Madara questions that he never thought about. It’s not a surprise that he asked one of those questions now. Hashirama looked over at Madara and smiled as he picked up a pebble from the ground, waiting for his turn to take a go at skipping it. “Hey Madara?”

”What is it?” Madara asked, looking back at him while his rock sunk into the water.

”What animal do you think you would be?” He threw his rock into the water.

Madara thought for a second. Would he be a cat? He did seem to have the personality of a feisty cat. “Probably a cat.” He said after a few seconds. He hasn’t seen one in years, but from what he could remember, they were similar to him.

Hashirama let out a little laugh. “Totally! You look like a cute cat too!” He flirted and gave him a thumbs up. Madara couldn’t help but smirk.

He _hated_ that.

He didn’t want to, yet for some reason, his mind told him to smirk at Hashirama’s stupid flirt and dumb thumbs up. If it wasn’t for the fact that he loved him, he would have “killed” him a long time ago for being such a stupid (yet cute) boy. Madara always had a soft spot for Hashirama. This could also be applied to Hashirama as well.

”What about you?” Madara picked up another rock and threw it into the water. He seemed upset when it just sank into the water.

”I was thinking a bear or a dog.” He responded.

”Why those? There’s so many better options.” Madara huffed, crossing his arms.

”Well, I personally think I’m friendly like a dog, but as strong as a bear. Plus, both of them like trees.”

Madara scoffed. “Why do they both like trees?”

All Hashirama did was hold his hand near his crotch as if he was holding a water bottle and made a _‘sss’_ noise with his mouth. Madara rolled his eyes. “You are so disgusting, Senju.”

”You asked why!” Hashirama giggled. Which was true. He did ask why and all he did was provide an answer for him. Madara just looked away from him so he wouldn’t smile and blush about Hashirama’s stupidity.

Time seemed to go by so fast because the next thing they knew, it was sunset and both of them had to start heading home for dinner.

”See you later, Maddy!” Hashirama waved as he started heading out of the forest. Madara gritted his teeth and quickly grabbed the back of Hashirama’s shirt. “Don’t call me that, fool.” He snapped. Hashirama frowned. “I’m sorry.. I didn’t know..” He looked at him, giving Madara those hard-to-resist puppy dog eyes that always made Madara’s heart melt every time he saw them.

He let go and scoffed. “Fine.” He started heading his way. “See you around.”

”Okay, Maddy Waddy!” Hashirama giggled.

”HASHIRAMAAAAA!!” Madara yelled as he chased after Hashirama.


	3. Young Hashimada - Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Hashimada go out to eat and stargaze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has to be my favorite so far. I added some flower meanings. I’m sure you all know one. I had Hashirama explain the other, and there’s another one. You can look up the other one if you’d like. I think it’d make this a lot more cute. ♡

“Madara!” A young boy called out from within the darkness.

  
Madara turned around and saw his best friend Hashirama. He groaned, turning back around to go back to throwing shurikens at a tree stump. They planned on going out to eat together, so they met in the woods to meet up to avoid their families getting into an argument and having them split up.

  
“What’s wrong, Mads?” Hashirama asked as he wrapped his arm around Madara.

  
The Uchiha hissed as he whipped his head around and slapped him. He couldn’t help that it was part of his reflex. Sometimes he would hit Hashirama without meaning to, but he always forgave him and just laughed it off.

  
Of course, he hated how he acted so nonchalant about everything bad that happened to him, but deep down, he truly envied his forgiveness.

  
“S-Sorry, Madara..” Hashirama frowned, releasing his hold on him to rub his cheek.

  
“You always do dumb stuff.” Madara huffed as he moved his hand and caressed his cheek. “I didn’t mean to hurt you this bad.”

  
“So are you apologizing?” He gave him his stupid(ly cute) puppy dog eyes.

  
“No.” Madara said simply. Hashirama sighed and plastered a smile across his face.

  
“It’s okay. I know you’re sorry.”

  
Madara could feel his face heating up. Part of the reason was because he was embarrassed and the other was because he truly loved Hashirama. He loved him more than anything in the world and he couldn’t see himself with someone else.

  
“So where do you want to eat?” Hashirama pulled out his wallet.

  
“I don’t know?? I don’t eat out much.” Madara looked at his hands.

  
“Really?”

  
“Yeah.. My dad usually cooks for us.” He moved his hand away from Hashirama’s cheek and started taking the shurikens off the stump. Hashirama checked how much money he had and put his wallet in his waistband. He then moved his hand over to help Madara, but Madara looked at him angrily and scared the living daylights out of him. “J-Just thought I’d help.” Hashirama barely managed to say.

  
“I don’t need your help, Senju.” Madara scoffed as he dropped a shuriken on the floor and picked it up, making sure he wouldn’t make an attempt to help him. It’s not that he was mad at him, he just has too much pride and is afraid of letting Hashirama take it right out of his hands.

  
“Alrightt.. Well, we can just walk around town and see if you like anything!” Hashirama smiled goofily. “Okay.” Madara muttered before Hashirama grabbed his hand and led him out the forest.

  
~~~

  
Once they got into the town, Hashirama’s eyes lit up as he looked around. Of course, Madara wasn’t all that interested, but he didn’t say anything for his best friend’s sake. “Want to look around first and then eat or-“

  
“I want to eat first.” Madara cut him off.  
“What do you even like to eat?” Hashirama scratched the back of his head as he gave him a confused look. He didn’t exactly think this whole thing through.

  
“Inarizushi. I literally despise roe though. It’s so disgusting.” Madara crossed his arms and looked at one of the shops. He saw a bunch of kids with their parents playing games and having a good time. It somewhat irked him.  
“Ah, cool! I like mushroom mixed soup!”

Hashirama led him around the place trying to look for a restaurant that had sushi and what he personally liked.

  
~~~

  
After a couple of minutes looking around, they finally found one and walked inside. “Are you open to trying new things?” Hashirama asked, opening the door for Madara, but he simply rolled his eyes as he walked in. “Why?”

  
Hashirama shrugged and smiled. “Just to get you to try something different for once. You’re always doing the same things over and over again.”

  
It was true. He always ate the same thing and had a sort of routine for his day.

  
“Fine..”

  
Hashirama gave him a thumbs up as he went to an employee and asked for a table for two.  
Once they got their table, they sat down and looked at the menu.

  
“I’m thinking about getting Sashimi.” Hashirama said, putting his menu back down.

 

Madara was struggling to find something that suited his fancy. His eyes mapped around the broad selection of items and he found himself unsure of what he wanted. All he ever ate at home was sushi, but he didn’t want to upset Hashirama by getting some, so he thought carefully on what he was going to get.

  
At first, he thought about getting steak, but he didn’t know if he wanted it cooked medium or medium well, so he looked over at the soup section. It wasn’t a surprise that he couldn’t find anything to his liking. He didn’t want to ask Hashirama for help because his pride was too big for that.

  
Before he knew it, Hashirama took his hand and slowly moved the menu down onto the table to see Madara’s face. “You’re doing that thing again.”

  
“What thing, idiot?” Madara snapped, his face visibly getting red.

  
“When you’re thinking too much. You bury your face in whatever you’re focused on.” He giggled.

  
_Damn you, Senju.._

  
He grumbled under his breath and looked to the side.

  
“I recommend the chicken ramen.” Hashirama said, pointing to the name and the ingredients. “It’s really good.”

  
Madara looked back at the menu to where he pointed and simply raised a brow. He liked what some of the ingredients were.

  
Wait.

  
No. He couldn’t possibly eat that. He had to choose for himse-

  
“Hello, I’m Kath and I’ll be your waitress. What would you two boys like to drink?” A waitress came and asked.

  
“Sweet tea!” Hashirama said, giving her a sweet smile.

  
Madara, on the other hand, did not know what he wanted to drink so he just stared at her for a brief second before Hashirama saved him from embarrassing himself.

  
“He’ll have a water.”

  
“Alright. I’ll be back with your drinks in a second!” She walked off.

  
~~~

  
About an hour passes by after they get their drinks. They spent most of that time talking. Their conversations consisted of Hashirama flirting with Madara and him threatening to beat him up. Both of them were equally as hungry.

  
“When is this freaking food coming?” Madara groaned, kicking Hashirama’s feet. This triggered him to kick him back.

 

"I don’t know. Maybe it’s about to come.” He muttered before Madara kicked him back.

 

They went back and forth for a minute before the waitress came back with their food. “Sorry for the delay! There’s quite a bit of people here and we are down about two chefs.” She placed the food down and gave them their receipt before walking off.

  
“It’s okay, ma’am.” The Senju nodded his head thank you and Madara did the same.

  
It was silent for a bit as they ate. Hashirama was the first one to finish it all.

  
“That was good. Can I try yours?” He asked, pointing at the half eaten bowl of ramen.

  
Madara hesitated. He always hated sharing his food with others, but this was different. This was his cr- best friend. Senju Hashirama was the boy he admired and strived to beat. He looked at him and gave him a worried look. Hashirama took it as a signal for no and put his hand down. “Well, at least is it good?”

  
He nodded as he ate some more.

  
It took him about five to seven minutes to finish the serving. Hashirama couldn’t say he was bored out of his mind. He was practically in a trance. He loved seeing his best friend enjoying something. It made him feel warm inside and all fuzzy— like a bunch of butterflies flying around in his stomach.

  
“What is that?” Madara asked. He looked up at the top of his head to see a sunflower growing. Hashirama came back to reality and gave him a puzzled look. “What do you mean?”

  
“There’s a sunflower growing on your head, idiot.”

  
Hashirama’s face shifted expressions in a fraction of a second. It went from confused to outright flustered and embarrassed. “Oh jeez, really?” He gently touched the flower with his finger and jumped when he felt it.

  
“What does it mean?” Madara cocked his head to the side.

  
“W-Well.. It means adoration and loyalty..” He looked to the side and he poked his fingers together nervously. Madara’s expression also changed from curious to flustered. He quickly sat up. “You’re p-paying, right?” The boy dusted himself off before walking off near the exit.

  
“Yeah..!” Hashirama called out, awkwardly standing up and putting the owed amount plus a tip onto the table. He quickly followed Madara out the exit and down the walkway.

  
It was silent between the two before Madara broke it.

  
“Why were you growing a sunflower on your head??” He quickly said, stopping dead in his tracks to look at Hashirama. This took him by surprise, so he turned around and looked back at him.

  
“I-I can’t control that! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean t-“

  
Madara held his hand.

  
“Shut up. I just asked a question.” He said while he started walking again. The Senju followed him by his side.

  
He felt.. happy.

  
He was always afraid of making him mad, but somehow this happened. All he could do now was smile and allow more flowers such as roses and tulips and all sorts of exotic flowers to grow on him.

  
Nothing but Madara mattered to him.

  
Nothing could ever stop them from being with each other.

  
Nothing could stop him from loving Uchiha Madara.

  
~~~

  
They went back into the woods and laid down in a grassy patch where the night sky was visible. They looked at all the stars and named each and every one of them after each other and family members.

  
Hashirama moved his hand onto Madara’s hand as he continued stargazing. Madara quickly looked at him, but noticed he wasn’t looking back at him, so he slowly looked back up the sky. His face was probably redder than a tomato.

  
Tulips bloomed around them as they got closer together. It was just them.

  
And no one else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any mistakes! Converting from notes to here is still hard for me.


End file.
